to leave or not to leave
by Shorters151
Summary: Tori and simon thinks its best if chole leave...derek disagrees.. could derek getting hurt seal choles fate
1. Chapter 1

me-would u kindly tell these nice ppl i dont own dp that it belongs to kelly armstrong

Chole-she does not own dp at all what so ever happy?

me- very much so

CPOV

"WHAT!" I spin on my heel facing simon and tori who look at each other nerviously "we think it would be best if you left. YOu are always getting us or dereck in trouble." I look at them waiting for the punch line " are you serious?" I look at them as they nod and look at me "okay...i'll leave just after dereck gets back" i said watching there faces it showed that he was not involved they looked scared stiff. The front door opened...closed I didnt even hear him approch but suddanly Derecks arms were around my waist "hey" he whispered in my ear kissing my neck then he seemed to notice the serious experison on mine and there face "whats wrong" he asked loud enough for them to hear then the tears i had been holding back fell miserbly down my cheeks "we told Chole that it would be best if she just left" Tori said looking like the queen of bitches "WHAT!NO" dereck growled at the not even noticing kit and lauren walk in "whats going on in here" kit asked


	2. Chapter 2

Me=Derek could you tell the nice ppl I don't own darkest powers Derek=This girl does not own darkest powers Me=thank you

I flip around to look at them "they said it would be best if I left" I said holding back a sob and pointing at Tori and Simon "you can forget it" Derek and Kit said at the same time…Derek started to wipe the tears from my eyes and kissing my forehead "ill never let that happen" he said and I wrapped my arms around his neck "another time then" tori said spinning on her heel "no other time" again Derek and kit said at the same time "you do remember that you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her" Derek growled at her before turning back to me and touching my cheek wiping away a tear "it's ok" he whispered again and again but I knew that it wasn't I sighed in to his hand he looked down at me "I guess now is probley not the best time to ask if you want to go to a movie?" I look at him surprised "i..i d..don't know are you asking? Curse my stupid stutter "maybe if you want to go" he looked over his shoulder at his father who smiled and he and my aunt left "maybe I don't know…ill..ill have to check my calendar….it just so happens im free tonight….what times the movie and what movie?" I asked him "7:30 and I was thinking scream 4" (I don't own that I just want to see it) I look at him "sounds perfect" I say walking up the stairs

A hour later I finally decided on a pink dress with no straps and my hair was now blond with black tips curled down my back I walk down the stairs Derek looks up "wow you look amazing" he smiles and walks up to kiss me "thank you" I say giggling he grabed my hand and we walked out the door.

After the movie

"what did you think" Derek looked at me "ya it was awesome" I say standing on my toes to kiss him but the I noticed how stiff his whole body seemed to be 'you okay?' I ask "somethings up the guys behind us have been following us for awhile" he said gruffly I turn around to see the one pull a gun "he's got a gun" I said and Derek faced the man with the gun and pushed me behind him/. With that a gun shot filled the air and Derek fell to the ground "OMIGOD" my scream pierced the air I drop to my knee's "Derek are you ok D..derek " I few mins later his eyes opened I was so scared I had lost him "are you ok" I asked and he push ed him self to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon=hey

Me=hey can u tell the ppl reading this I don't own dp

Simon I think u just did

"what the hell just happened" I knew at that point that Derek wasn't going to answer my question "I honestly have no idea" I answered his then I looked at him "Chloe you better sit down you don't look so good" Derek noted "yes I should" but the only thought that was going though my head was Tori and Simon were right "Chloe you ok?" Derek's voice sounded worried I looked up at him "yes lets go home ok?" I asked deciding I need to leave tonight there's no other option anymore "ok" Derek said grabbing my hand and walking to the house I would only know for a few more hours

we walked through the door and Derek said he was going to take a shower "ok cool" I said and he leaned down to kiss me I kissed him back with so much fever that he was out of breath by the time he pulled away "night" I said hurrying to my room I've got to do this quick I grabbed all my stuff and shoved it in to the bag I hared the water shut off in the shower I climbed in bed and tried to look asleep I heard my door open then a sigh then a soft kiss on my head then Derek left a tear fell down my cheek I grabbed a pen and a notepad and wrote then I wait a hour then walked out the door

DPOV

I walked in to Chloe's room to find her bed empty "CHOLE" I yelled down the stair and I listened no noise at all everyone was in bed still I smelled it had been hours since she was here I walk over to dresser empty….shit I walked over to her bed there was a note

Derek,

I hope you understand that after what happened tonight I found out myself that all I was doing was putting you and danger and that Simon and Tori are right I sorry I did nt tell you face to face but you wouldn't have let me go just know that one thing you should never doubt is that I love you always have always will .

Love

Chole

By the end I was crying why wouold she just leave


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own dp

CPOV

"I need one ticket to Colorado please" I ask the lady at the airport sales counter "ok" I handed her the money "thank you enjoy your flight" I walk away towards my flight. I was walking up when the flight attendant said "now boarding for flight 216 New York to Colorado" I ran for the dock getting the just in time to load on to it they looked at my only carry on bag but just shrugged it off as I but it up I took my seat and prepared for my long flight

DPOV

Why would she leave without saying goodbye like face to face it doesn't add up I walk down the stairs to find my dad, Lauren, Simon and Tori. "where's Chloe" my dad asked with a smile "I don't know" I said weakly "what do you mean you don't know" Lauren asked looking at me "she left last night and left a note" I handed them the note my dad read it quickly "we have to go find her she could be in danger" he says not looking up from the note "what if she doesn't want to be found" Tori asked quietly "it doesn't matter there's people after us we cant just leave her out there alone" my dad said looking at me I just nod not in the mood to speak "Lauren do you know where she would go?" my dad asked Lauren looked from him to me "probley Colorado or California." She said looking in between the two of us "ok lets go then will check the airport and see if we can find her" my dad says before grabbing the car keys and walking out the door.

CPOV

When the plane landed in Colorado I went straight for a cab climbing in I told the guy to take me to a city called Longmont thinking it would be the safest place as far from the airport as possible when I got there I was walking down main street when a bunch of kids came out of a building I read the sign it said JESTERS DINNER THEATER there was three boys and three girls there was a tall boy with short blond hair his arm was wrapped around a girl with blond hair with black tips like mine then there was a short boy with dark hair and a older boy with longer brown almost black hair and another blond girl who was talking to the one with the black tips and then there was a dark haired girl who didn't come across friendly like the rest of them. The older boy with the brown almost black hair pushed the short boy messing around but the boy fell right in front of me "ar..are you ok?" I ask the boy "yes" he said with a laugh the one girl with the black tipped hair spoke "you can just ignore them they are dweebs hi by the way im Savannah this is Alex" she pointed to the guy who's arm was around her waist "that Joey" she pointed at the short boy "and Charlie and maddie" she pointed at the older boy and the blond who was talking to her she smiled all frendly


	5. Chapter 5

I DONT OWN DP

Dpov

we pulled up to the airport and befor the car even stopped i was out and running for the doors begging ill see chloe i need her i ran through the doors checked the bag check in i walked up to the lady at the ticket counter "have you seen a girl about 16 come throug here?" the women at that desk said she hadnt but the lady behind her answered "blond hair black tips big blue eyes?" the women asked i said "yes" alittle to eager but the look on the her face put me in my place "she came in around 2AM and bought a ticket to colorado that already left" the women said "whens your next flight leaving for colorado?" i asked quietly the other women checked it "umm one hour" she said "ok umm give me one ticket to colorado" the women said ok and handed me my ticket and i turned around to find dad lauren and simon and tori standing behind me "you going after her?" my dad asked " i have to" i answered looking at him " i dont think i can make it without her" i said "ok just be carful" my dad answered hugging me he pulled away and handed me a wade of cash "bring her back"lauren said and i turned and ran to my flight

CPOV

"i..i..its nice to meet you"i said looking at all of them "i..im C..chloe" i hate my stupid stutter then the dark haired girl made it worst "are like stupid or somthing my god i can bearly understand you"she said with sneer "are you serious"Savannah said going at the dark haired girl ALex grabbed her and pulled back"Calm down babe" he said to her "i cant stand her" savannahs voice broke and she sighed the dark hair girl smirked and walked back in to the building Savannah looked at me "im so sorry about that i know its just a stutter i used to have one" she said smiling but it didnt reach her eyes then she looked up at alex "right we have to go for a few mins but will be back"then they walked behind the building the other two boys and girl went inside and i quietly fallowed savannah and alex and was thinking ide find them making out or somthing but what i found shocked me he was down on the ground striped down to his boxeres ...then there was a crack and he whimped and savannah crossed to rub his shoulders "its okay" she whispered again and again then there was a white wolf standing in front of her she smiled "you did it!"she whispered hugging him around the neck when she let go he started bouncing around like a puppy and she giggled "you might wanna change back before scott notices we are gone" she said before turning around as he did i turned tothen i heard his voice "okay ready?"he said and i turned around to watch them she smiled leaned up and kissed him i spoke then "he's a wolf" i said walking around the side of the building to show myself "omigod" Savannah said turning around to look at me "its okay" i said "im a necro" savannah and alex looked shocked "oh okay"alex said "so you know he's a wolf" savannah asked i nodded "but what are you" i asked she looked up at him nerviously he nodded that she should tell me "im a what they call a immortal" she said looking at me i was confused at first "like a vampire" i asked And her eyes flashed " no nothing like a vampire" she answered .

DPOV the plane landed and i walked to the taxi cabs i looked at the drivers "have any of you seena 16 year old girl" i asked them the one nodded "i drove her to longmont he said "ok take me there. i got in his cab and he drove me to longmont


	6. Chapter 6

I DONT OWN DP

CPOV

"oh s. what a. you l.?" i asked i was stuttering out of fear of the expression on Savannah's face...Alex touched her shoulder and whispered "calm" her eyes met his and i looked away think that i wish i was with derek "who's derek?" savannah ask. did i say that outloud? "no i can read minds im so sorry i try to stay out of others minds but somtimes its so hard"She looks up at alex again "we should take this to better talking place" Alex looks at the street at a women who was looking at us "yes we should" Savannah said quickly and i nodded and we walked up the path back to the front of the building "Alex we should go to your house" Savannah says looking over at the group that was outside her eyes meeting a curly haired boy and the girl from earlier maddi "ok lets go" alex said and we started walking only for alex to throw his hand out and push Savannah behind him she looked up at him and says "another" he nodds yes and savannah grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her just as a big guy rounded the corrner i peeked around the two of them suprised at what i saw

Dpov

i paid the cab driver plus a very large tip for helping me and i thanked him i got out and started walking i had just rounded the corrner when i smelt chole but not just chole but a werewolf my eyes flashed across the sidwalk to see a boy with blond hair that had two girls peeking out from behind him i relized then that the one in the back was my chole i growled and started to walk towards them.

Spov (savannah's)

what did he mean his CHole i looked back at her and saw that she knew him she opened her mouth and said "derek" alex tensed and i rubbed his shoulder the big guys eyes flashed to alex "what are you doing with my mate pup?" he boomed and i looked around to see if anyone heard no one seemed to but you never know what they hear i looked back at chole to see her step around me and walk towards the big guy derek i guess "w.. are you doing here" chole asked him "i came after you" he replyed still looking at alex he was thinking so this PUP thinks he can take me oh that soo funny "theres no reson to fight" i whisper in to alex's ear he looks at me and nodds and come a little out of his protection stance but he kept me behind him "just incase"he says in his mind knowing i was listening "chole im sorry about all that happened to you" i say remebering when i touched her arm to pull her behind me and her life story flashed into my mind "how would you know what happened to her you little freak" the big guy boomed and alex went after him "dont talk to her like that"he says and i grab his arm trying to pull him back "alex...alex calm down please" i plead the big guy"derek"spoke again "you think you can take me PUP" he said and i lost it...

(AN more review if you want more)


	7. Chapter 7

I dont own DP wish i did

(AN i know u all are probley mad but i broke my leg and its been crazy but im back =D

review "how would you know what happened to her you little freak" the big guy boomed and alex went after him "dont talk to her like that"he says and i grab his arm trying to pull him back "alex...alex calm down please" i plead the big guy"derek"spoke again "you think you can take me PUP" he said and i lost it...

Dpov

the little blond threw herself at me with amazing speed but the pup was quick and had her before she could get to me "LET ME GO" the girl yelled "you need to calm down" the guy said "your just going to let him call you a pup like hes so much better" by this time another girl with blond hair had walked up "what wrong? Savannah calm down your going to hurt alex" the girl said with a laugh "savannah" looked at the girl then at Alex and laughed. "how did you find me?" Chole asked "it wasnt on easy" i say looking at her and taking a step closer to her Alex growled with my movment and the other girls hand went out a little. "Look PUP if you want a fight ill give you one if not then back off." I say the boy relexed a little and I reach my hand out to Chole who takes it "im sorry i know i s,,shouldnt have left like that." Chole says "Maybe we shoul.d take this inside" Savannah said pointing at the perforing arts center "jester". she caught me looking "its kinda safe house" she explained "ok" we walked inside Chole still holding my hand we walked through the door and a dark haired girl started with Savannah "LEAVE ME ALONE" savannah growled at the girl "why should i?" the girl said and Savannah lost it going at her with speed that was crazy and the girl hit the wall a man walked out "really can you two stop for two mins" the guy grabbed the dark haired girl and Alex grabbed savannah "Why are you with a girl like that" the dark haired girl shot at Alex "enough" the man said who was holding her


	8. Chapter 8

hey hey i tought i would make up for missing by writing another chapter im awesome right lol p.s i dont own dp

Spov "Savannahs"

I know i shouldnt have lost it but marci makes me so mad! SO now im being as they say in night at the museum "manhandled" by Alex and Scott had Marci "put me down im fine now as long as she keeps her big mouth shut" I say to alex "im not scared of you" Marci says from where Scott is holding her "You should be!" I growl at her "well im not" she says back "We have guest"alex whispers in my ear just as i was about to take her and Scott down I pulled my attenion back to them "OMIGOD im so sorry" i apploagize

CPOV

I watched it all unfold between Savannah and the dark haired girl not noticing that derek had pulled me behind him in the mist of all this alex whispers somthing in Savannahs ear and she remebers us "OMIGOD im so sorry" she says i then notice what derek had done with Savannah and Alex's pointed looks I stepped out from behind Derek and crossed to savannah "A. y. o.k?" i ask her "ya im fine"she sayd to me then looks up at Alex "let me down please" He did as he was told the man who used to have the dark haired girl who disappered down a hallway cleared his throat "Im Scott and im sorry we couldnt meet when Savannah and Marci"so that was the dark haired girls name"arint going at each others thoats" he says the girl who had been outside spoke up now "thats everyday" she said and Scott laughed and savannah scowled and i noticed that that the one guy who I guessed was Savannahs friend fallowed Marci out "come on well talk backstage" Savannah said walking out and me and Derek fallowed her out but alex stayed behind. "Ok we should be able to talk here" Savannah said leading them in to a dressing room "ok can you tell me WHat you are and you powers and what this Marci is?" Derek asked the quistion that was in my mind savannah looked at him "im a Immortal i can see the future read minds and by the touch of a hand i can see everyones back story and im sstronger then the normal girl and faster And Marci is a witch and so is Maddi Alex is a werewolf Ty is a elf Joey is a wizzared or whatever and Charlie is a werewolf" she said "ok and you said this is a safe house" derek asked "sorta i mean we cant sleep here but we hang here most everyday you see scott is a wizard or whatevers...Now tell me more about you" savannah Said and for the next hour we told her everything"

Spov

I was walking out with Chole and Derek we walked in to the stage area and i saw somthing i never wanted to see...Alex and marci making out "YOU BITCH AND MAN WHORE" I yell at them alex looks at me "uhh its not what it looks like" he says Lets talk about US" he says "US there is no us" i say looking at him before walking out the door i was standing against the wall outside crying when a voice startled me (thats not easy to do) "are you ok?" he askes this boy is amazing his blond hair (AN have yall seen justin kelly off degressi thats what he looks like) and worried eyes "Ya im fine i just found my Boyfriend cheating on me" i say "im so sorry im Drew by the way" he said reaching his hand out "Not your fault and im savannah"I grabbed his hand and there was no story and it was amazing"Savannah pretty name just then gunshots sounded down the street all i saw was A bullet coming straght at me...

Oh ya a cliffy hate me want more?


	9. Chapter 9

i dont own dp peeps

Dpov (drews)

The bullet came right at us i grabbed savannah when it was maybe a foot from us and pulled her out of the way "was that a bullet?"Savannah asked me looking more then a little freaked out i wish i could have comforted her but i couldnt say anything but "ya i think it was" just then three men were walking up the street they had there guns amied at us "RUN"I yell at Savannah who grabs my wrist be for taking off running in a speed that to other people might be scary but i could run faster Savannahturned down a alley and took a fast left right up stairs and in to a door as we walked in there was a boy standing there a blond teenage guy Savannah didnt even notice him she grabbed my hands and started jumping "we got away!that was so cool!" I stood there watching this adorable girl jumping up and down grasping my hands "excuse me who is this?"the blond guy said "why does it matter to you !"Savannah said her voice was cold " because your putting everyone in danger" he says back his voice just as cold "His name is Drew and he's one of us" she returns "oh ya whats your power?" the guy asked me i looked at him "im a immortal" i say "seriously"savannah askes "seriously" i say to her smiling just then two more had joined are little group A big guy with dark hair and green eyes and a small girl with blue eyes "wow group therapy so that makes you" i point at the blond guy "the rapist?" Savannah and the other two started laughing at my lame joke "shut up" the guy growled at me Savannah just then grabbed my face looked right at the guy and then at me and leaned in and kissed me i saw fireworks "wow" she says as she pulls away "you got that right " i say leaning in to press my lips against hers


End file.
